herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Pit
Dark Pit is a doppelganger and anti-hero from the videogame series ''Kid Icarus, ''and Pit's rival. Personality Dark Pit is cocky, arrogant and bashful. However it is evident to note that, he has his most heroic and honorable moments, namely helping Pit and saving Palutena and Viridi from Hades. He has also show great standards around an opponent; best seen in the Super Smash Bros. everytime the player fight against him or vice-versa. Appearance Dark Pit appears as a young teen with narrowed red eyes and short, black hair. His black chiton is decorated with purple and gold trimming, and it is fastened on the shoulder by a golden fibula with a purple gem in the center. He wears a purple belt with gold lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. He also wears black tights under his chiton, which are trimmed with gold. To adorn his outfit, Dark Pit has a pair of black and gold cuffs around his forearms, and singular gold rings on his upper left arm and right thigh. His black sandals are decorated with crossing, gold bands, and are edged at the top with gray fur. With the exception of color, his appearance is almost entirely identical to Pit's. However, while Pit's wings are drawn to be rounder and fuller, Dark Pit's wings are drawn to be sharper and narrower. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Dark Pit must be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Dark Pit appeared again in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate where he and Pit were vaporized by Galeem. He must be defeated to be unlocked. Gallery Images Darkpitart.png|Dark Pit in Kid Icarus Uprising Pit helping Dark Pit.png|Pit is helping Dark Pit after defeating the Dark Team. Dark Pit SSB4.png|Dark Pit in Super Smash Bros. 4 Bayonetta and dark pit by user15432-dai41fx.jpg|Dark Pit along with Bayonetta. Kirby and dark pit by user15432-dah2ge3.jpg|Dark Pit taunting with Kirby. Cloud strife and dark pit by user15432-dajs8rl.jpg|Dark Pit along with Cloud Strife. Dark pit princess peach and kirby by user15432-dacwt2x.jpg|Dark Pit along with Princess Peach and Kirby. Dark pit zelda and kirby by user15432-dai3qz6.jpg|Dark Pit along with Kirby and Princess Zelda. Dark pit with the ore club by user15432-dazdxji.jpg|Dark Pit holding an Ore Club as an item. Dark pit flies to the island by user15432-db7q6fe.jpg|Dark Pit flying to the island. Pit dark pit and kirby by user15432-db1pi5a.jpg|Dark Pit along with Pit and Kirby. Dark pit game on by user15432-dazpvqq.jpg|"Game on!" Dark pit who wants some by user15432-dah20c4.jpg|"Who wants some?" Dark pit watch out by user15432-dawerg8.jpg|"Watch out!" Dark Pit SSBU.png|Dark Pit as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Darkpitandpit2.png|Dark Pit facing against Pit. Video Navigation Category:Male Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Outright Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sympathetic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Hope Bringer Category:Sophisticated Category:Wise Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Unwanted Category:Pacifists Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Grey Zone Category:Knights Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Rogues Category:On & Off Category:Traitor Category:Contradictory Category:Humanoid Category:Nihilistic Category:Right-Hand Category:Warriors Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Creation Category:Adventurers Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Counterparts Category:Lethal Category:Defectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Famous Category:Martyr Category:Damsels